


the three baguett-iers

by wannabeoppa



Series: The Bandori Drabbles [19]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Happy birthday kasumi!!!!!, I lost it while I was writing this, LET THEM BE STUPID, Polypa rights!, saaya lost her braincell privilege
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeoppa/pseuds/wannabeoppa
Summary: "My name is....Rodrigo Degoya!"----HAPPIEST OF BIRTHDAY KASUMI! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH MY SHINING STAR!!!!!!! <3
Relationships: Hanazono Tae/Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi/Ushigome Rimi/Yamabuki Saaya
Series: The Bandori Drabbles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1160318
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	the three baguett-iers

**Author's Note:**

> My god okay, I honestly died writing this. 
> 
> I tweeted, a long ass time ago about this prompt and [Soran](https://twitter.com/soran_chan/status/1229119150360080386?s=21) (big fan) drew it and couldn't stop thinking about it. So here it is. It's something stupid.
> 
> Stan Polypa, they're all in love and stupid together. 
> 
> Also,  
> ** bold texts are said in broker English by Kasumi and Tae. You know what I mean.
> 
> Enjoy the stupidity!
> 
> I am still on twitter @neddisoppa :D

The Yamabuki bakery finally found a breathing space after the rush of customers at the first half of the morning. Exhausted, Saaya stretched her arms over her head to relax a little. It wasn’t unusual for their bakery to be busy on a weekend but with Hello, Happy World! performing a block away from the shop surely made their spot a lot more popular than usual. Seemed like Tsugumi’s cafe was the same when she looked over at Tsugu’s family cafe from across the street. 

She chuckled in sympathy. Even if Eve was there to help out, and Saaya swore she even saw Sayo running around tending the tables, Hazawa coffee would continue to be as busy as they are throughout the day. Luckily for the bakery, they could close the doors to replenish stocks and even luckier that her girlfriends came to the rescue during the busiest time of the day. 

It was cute seeing Kasumi, OTae, Rimi, and Arisa in their own designed aprons (they kept the ones they made from the festival in their first year) and this never failed to give Saaya the butterflies in her stomach a tad giddy.

Kasumi and Otae were on clear out duty, taking the baskets outback to be cleaned and replenished while Arisa and Rimi helped in the kitchen to bake the goods. Arisa has learned a few things from Lisa and Rimi has always been interested in the process of making cornets that she became Saaya’s father’s trusted chocolate cornet maker whenever she was around.

And... well, Otae and Kasumi were not allowed in the kitchen anymore after nearly setting the oven on fire, so there were stuck in the front of the house instead. 

“Will you two be okay for a bit?” Saaya asked the two, diligently wiping over the shelving clear of crumbs. 

Kasumi saluted and Otae followed with the same enthusiasm. Saaya smiled before facing her back to them as she discreetly counted the cash in the register, earbuds on listening to the new song they wrote together for their next performance - multitasking at its finest.

As Kasumi lifted a basket from one of the tables, another basket underneath appeared to have remaining bread cased inside. She frowned to herself thinking back yesterday when she helped clean up with Saaya and was in charge of checking if there was any food left. Big whoopsie on her part. 

Otae was quick to close the gap next to her, peaking over Kasumi’s shoulder. Inside the basket were three decent sized baguettes laid deep in the basket. Otae blinked at Kasumi as she picked one up and smacked it over her free palm. 

_Thunk._

Kasumi’s frown deepened. They have gone stale. There was no way these could be salvaged. Feeling bad, she picked up the other. Maybe there was some hope. Maybe the great Bread Goddess will show her mercy.

_Thonk._

Kasumi thinks it was harder than what Otae has in her hands. 

_Clink._

She and Otae locked eyes just when the baguettes touched and hit tips. Connected by the half braincell they get to share, they smirked as they gripped the far end of their baguettes and jumped away from each other. 

Otae took a regal pose, back straight, a hand behind her lower back as her over confident demeanor and sharp eyes stared down at Kasumi’s lower stance while she held the bread strong towards the ceiling and close to her chest. 

Kasumi’s knees were bent slightly. Her free hand outstretched the opposite way where she pointed the baguette at Otae, matching the piercing gaze her opponent casted upon her.

Kasumi scoffed as she swung her “sword” towards Otae to which the other had swiftly blocked with her own weapon as she stepped back. “My name….”

She struck Otae again, pushing her back another step as she sliced the space between the two of them. “...is Rodrigo Degoya! You killed someone I love.”

Kasumi leaped back and perched her foot on the stool she grabbed from under the table, pointing back at Otae with a much stronger grip at her bague- sword. Her hold on the weapon was tight to the point that she was trembling, as if showing her thirst to avenge a loved one. She glowered at a highly strung and out of breath Otae while an arm clutched over her stomach (Kasumi hit her with the baguette because it slipped from her grasp ). 

**“ArE yOu ReADy?!”**

**“I aM nO LaDy. I am gIrL.”** Otae replied with a little head tilt, visibly confused...again.. She heard that one from Chu2 before but even after months of Arisa and Saaya teaching her what it meant, she couldn’t remember what it really meant. The half braincell she shared with Kasumi wasn’t that powerful...unless it was used for something like this.

“Umm, what’s this?” 

From behind the counter Saaya raised a brow as she took one of her ear buds out, almost mimicking the same head tilt Otae had a few moments before she broke the tension of their..uh.. _duel_. 

Both of the offenders' stance dropped, shoulder slightly sagging. If they had puppy ears, they will be drooping along with their shoulders. While Kasumi stuttered as she stepped down from the stool, Otae had already reached into the basket for the last baguette. 

Saaya only once again raised a brow in question until her girlfriend knelt on one knee with her head bowed down, extending the baguette to Saaya. “Join us, our trusted captain.” Otae said with Kasumi quickly by her side in the same pose. She didn’t have a heart to scold them both, Saaya, unashamedly blushed instead. How can she not when they were giving her those stupidly cute puppy dog eyes when they looked at her?

She stepped out from the counter and gingerly took the baguette from Otae’s hands. The way their eyes sparkled was so bright and Saaya cannot take that bliss away from them,so she joined them. 

_A new person to share the same braincell with Otae and Kasumi joined the party!_

The three of them raised their baguettes - _swords._ They raised their _swords_ towards the sky.

“All for One!” Kasumi started. 

“And one for…”

“Finish that sentence and none of you are getting any cuddles tonight.” 

The three of them stopped and stared at each other, shivering at the cold air hitting them from the kitchen door. Arisa, the owner of Popipa’s sole braincell, stood there cracking her knuckles, fuming. Kasumi quickly hid the baguette behind her and so did Otae but once again the tips of the baguettes clashed making a _bonk_ -ing sound that activated the stupid in their brain, _again._

They jumped apart, stance at the ready but this time before they could start swinging, Arisa tapped them both on the head with a wooden spoon. As if an off button was pressed, they both stopped, foreheads on the floor apologising profusely to Arisa. 

Saaya caught in between just giggled as she held onto her baguette. 

“And you.” Arisa didn’t have to say anything as she sent Saaya a pointed look. Their eyes switched from the baguette to each other. “Sorry, babe.” Saaya said looking as dejected as the other two and disposed of the baguettes properly. 

Exasperated, Arisa marched back in the kitchen as Rimi filmed from afar. Rimi giggled when she managed to capture Arisa’s whispering into the recording: “Why am I such a morosexual?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine being a morosexual. 
> 
> The Degoya reference was from How I Met Your Mother btw. I know that wasn't the line :D
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MDuOP5C9kLY


End file.
